


Private Celebrations

by Inuhime



Series: Khan's Gift [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also sounding done on Leonard, Baby is here! YAY!, But he's still the alpha, But the birth isn't described at all, Cause... reasons, Have Fun!, I just skipped right over it, I know my brain is confusing sometimes, Jim likes it up the you know what okay?!, M/M, Mpreg, None of the porny bits happen while he's pregnant on this one though, Omega Leonard McCoy, Switching, We got kinky up on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: While Star Fleet is deciding if kids should be aboard the future Enterprise baby Kirk-McCoy decides to make his appearance. Three months later the new parents decide to have a night to themselves, cause they totally deserve it.





	Private Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, plz read the tags. Don't say I didn't warn you. This fic will include several kinks that might make you squee or squeal depending on your tastes. Kinks include an alpha being the penetrated one; Though really if you've read the others in this series it shouldn't come as a surprise by this point. XD" Sounding; and a slight case of dom/sub though I think it's really really light and I feel completely normal with the ABO tag so i didn't tag it. Let me know if I should. Ohh, and sex in places other than the bedroom. XD" Enjoy! Read/Review! Plz... Ty!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was round, full seats towards the wall filled with crew here in support of their Cap. and CMO. The senior crew had already been questioned by the current committee members and the members of StarFleet command currently joining them through the view screen. It was all very annoying to Leonard, and while he was seated in a nice plush chair cause he was 41 nearly 42 weeks and while all this was serious no one in their right mind could expect an omega male in his condition to stand for 5 minutes let alone an entire meeting like this; That and he damn near should have popped ages ago thank you very much you little Kirk... Where was he? Oh yeah... While he was seated in a nice comfortable chair rubbing his giant belly and looking all ornery Jim was standing besides him at the podium looking very much like he did when he was on trial for cheating except this time he was in a Cap. Uniform looking just as handsome as he had back then. 

Thankfully they were not in a trial. StarFleet command in all their 'genius' had decided this 'meeting' should take place to see if they would truly allow 'Baby Kirk-McCoy' to travel with it's parents once it was born and the Enterprise continued it's 5 year mission. You can imagine how 'happy' all this made Leonard. It wasn't enough he was already grumpy, annoyed, cranky, and miserable enough to kill someone, Now StarFleet had to put him through this too.

Most of the thing had actually passed him by, Jim answered the questions asked to him. He answered the questions for Leonard sometimes too when it became evident he wouldn't which was nearly all the time; Cause pregnancy brain was a real thing and Leonard had it in spades right now. So far StarFleet Command had intelligently allowed it because the omega was clearly not in a good mood and who could blame him. He felt like a blimp, and had no desire to sit there in public being watched like he was Holy Mary about to birth the next messiah. The entire later half of the pregnancy had thankfully been calm. He'd been in the hospital for over a month, after he'd been released he and the crew had thrown Jim a really belated birthday party/celebration for the crew that had been awesome even if he hadn't been able to drink anything except for juices and milk. Jim had a good time, and so had the crew and that was all that mattered. He hadn't been given duties at all the entire time. His orders had been to rest, to relax, and to eat which he'd done happily. As long as his kid was good he'd do anything. Jim had been given the duty to see to the building of the new ship. He and Scotty had practically seen too every last little detail the entire time they'd been here and Scotty had been as happy as a kid in Christmas. 

The new Enterprise was coming along beautiful, even he could admit that. It was gonna be nearly double the size of the old one. Room for additional crew, and 'maybe' family which is what was currently being discussed. He snapped out of his thoughts when his name was called and he looked up to the StarFleet lawyer looking guy now looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Dr. McCoy...” Asked the man with a look that could almost be considered concern. 

“Yeah?” Leonard asked giving the man a what was for him totally normal look of annoyance. He was feeling minor little pains and he wasn't sure if he should hope they were birthing contractions or just normal pains. 

“We need you to corroborate your mate's answers... The baby was conceived at the stardate in question?” Asked the man. 

Leonard looked to the view screen at the notes and date there and raised an eyebrow. Okay so he'd missed most of this whole shindig but when had this come into the conversation... Why was it even relevant. 

“Yeah.” Leonard said still not understanding why this even mattered to the talk they'd supposedly come here for. 

“And what were you doing at the time?” The man asked with complete sincerity. Leonard looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a look like 'are you actually asking me that' as he looked down to his belly and looked up to the man again. 

“Take a wild guess...” Leonard said also with complete sincerity. He heard the crew in the back trying to stifle laughter and giggles. Really anyone that knew McCoy or his reputation should have known better than to ask something like that. 

“Please answer the question truthfully and appropriately.” The man said sounding slightly put off now. Leonard raised an eyebrow again. Looked up to Jim who was clearly trying not to laugh. 

“Getting laid!” Leonard said completely serious, looking to the man with a clear look of 'you're an idiot for asking'. 

The man looked behind him to the Admirals who were now also controlling their laughter. Admiral Pike wanted to look serious but he was struggling for control of laughter more than anyone else. The crew behind him had now lost all ability to control themselves and where giggling and chuckling but trying to hide it behind hands. 

“I believe what the.. Vice-Admiral is trying to ask is where you on duty when the... child was conceived.” Admiral Pike finally asked after getting a hold of himself. “What was that day like?”

“Woke an hour before my shift. Went to the med bay after my normal morning routine, treated 5 crew members for burns they sustained in Engineering. Treated 4 more crew members for some sort of flu or other.. Forget which type it was now. Ended my shift like any other day. It was routine really... Got to our quarters, jumped into a shower. My mate came in after his shift... The baby was made... Do I need to explain how that happened too?” Leonard asked now clearly no longer amused because yeah... Sometimes Jim got horny during work hours, and yeah it wasn't really permitted. But Jim had never once endangered the Enterprise or it's crew by doing that; And they'd have a hell of a time getting anyone in the crew to say that they'd done it during working hours. Besides, pretty much everyone in the crew was in agreement they'd rather have their Cap. happy than horny and bored. 

“No your answer is sufficient.” Admiral Pike said clearly still amused to no end as he looked to the other admirals. Leonard McCoy had saved his life that day during the attack; To this day he still didn't know how or where McCoy had come from or how he'd actually managed to save him. When ever he asked he got a grunt and a shrug, followed by a hell of a lot of medical jargon then a smirk from Jim, he learned to let it go. He tried not to show it too much but the other admirals knew the Enterprise and it's crew was a favorite of his. 

“Cap. Kirk do you believe you and your mate can continue to fulfill your duties as you have been if your child is aboard? Are you not worried for it's safety considering how dangerous your missions have been?” Another Admiral asked. 

“I believe I would be worried about my child no matter where it was. But I would be more so if it was away from my mate's care. I would trust no one else with the care of our child. I would trust my crew with the safety of my family, just as they trust me with their own.” Jim said truthfully, and strongly. “I implore you to look at the fact that you will keep more crew doing it's duty if they had their family with them. You would keep them happier, more productive if their families were close. I assure you if you tell me I have to choose between my child and my Captain's chair I will choose my child.” Jim added and while he knew most of the admirals knew his history. Only Pike knew the true horrors. Only Pike knew the true reasons Jim and Leonard would never allow their child to be raised away from them. 

Just as the Admirals were about to ask more questions there was gasp from behind Leonard. Jim looked down to his mate and saw the puddle of clear slightly pinkish liquid on the floor and all over the seat and blinked. 

“Damm... Leave it to your kid to wait to make an entrance...” Leonard said grasping the sides of the chair as a mild contraction hit him. 

“Bones??” Jim asked looking shocked. 

“Well don't everyone just stand there... Someone get my ass to Medical!” Leonard said with a near growl. Jim motioned to Spock who quickly came over and helped him stand. Between the two alphas they rushed him out. 

“Admirals... Huh... This is going to have to wait... My apologies.” Jim said quickly before rushing out of the room, with the rest of the crew following them whispering excitedly. 

~*~

“David Kirk-McCoy was born at 2:30 pm, much to the excitement of the entire crew of the Enterprise, to his parents; And to much of Starfleet. The kid was all anyone could talk about and news had already reached Terra. The nurses and doctors whispered about how the baby boy was the cutest thing they'd ever seen. A full head of fluffy blond hair, big bright eyes and an alert curious look and sniff greeted everyone who came to see the baby the next day. His eyes were that newborn blue for now, but people thought that might change. Genetically speaking Leonard already knew they would change to a color similar to his hazel-green color. He hadn't shared that secret with anyone though. He'd wait and see their expressions later, specially Jim's who was always going on and on about how gorgeous his eyes were calling them kaleidoscopes all the time. He wondered how his alpha would react to his son having those same kaleidoscope eyes. 

Jim was still somewhat in shock. He stood the next day besides his mate's bed holding his son. His baby boy was now 3 days old. His Bones was resting still and deservedly so. The birth hadn't been long, but the kid was a huge 9lbs, 2oz. He'd heard the doctors saying something about tearing but really it wasn't something he wanted to think about for too long. After the birth while holding his son he'd asked if his mate was going to be okay. The doctors had smiled and told him everything had gone as expected and his omega would make a full recovery. Leonard had cursed the entire time. Jim had wisely already gotten the semi-permanent birth control. It was much easier for alpha's to control the reproduction than omegas who's bodies are constantly overcoming any birth control given except for full on permanent methods. It was an idea he and Bones had both approved off cause there was no way they could have more on a ship. That would be pushing it. For now David was more than enough. Bones also knew well enough another accident could happen given his and Jim's sex lives. Besides if they wanted more kids later Leonard himself could do the procedure to remove the implant in Jim.

“Hey.. you...” Jim said sweetly down to his son who had his tiny fingers wrapped around one of his, and was seemingly holding on for dear life making Jim smile. The scent of your newborn was like nothing Jim had ever expected to smell. It was amazing and wondrous, every other father had told him he'd memorize it instantly. That he'd be able to smell his child out in a jungle planet if he had too, and now he could believe it. It was as ingrained in him as Bones' scent was. Having him in your arms was as life changing as everyone said it was. “I'm your papa. You knocked out daddy but that's okay. Cause you're here safe and sound and that's all he cared about.” He said rocking his son gently. “We're gonna love you, you know... We're never gonna leave you, or abandon you. You're gonna have lots and lots of people that love you.” Jim said with watery eyes not realizing Leonard was awake now. David gurgled, yawned and curled further into his papa's chest making Jim melt a little more. “You've already survived a lot little guy. We're already so proud of you.” Jim said gently rubbing his son's back as he cuddled him to his chest. 

“Have ya put him down at all since he came out...?” Leonard asked with a yawn, but without daring to move. He was still sore all over and he wasn't gonna push himself yet, even though as a doctor he knew he had to start doing so soon. Three days was more than most got, he knew. But so sue him, he was feeling lazy. The kid had been huge, go figure his luck cause of course Kirks were gonna be big babies with big heads. 

Jim turned and smiled looking happy and proud. He leaned down and kissed his mate. “I'll have you know I have. He's slept over there in the bassinet.. thing until he woke up cause he was hungry. The nurse showed me how to feed him and all cause I wanted to give you some more time to sleep.” He said and looked down to his son again. “He's soo amazing Bones... I can't believe we made him... You totally made him more than me. You deserve all the praise here Bones.” He said giving his mate another kiss. 

Leonard just chuckled and shook his head. “Thank you Jim.” He said looking just as happy, and for once there wasn't a frown or a grumpy feature anywhere on his face. “Can I have him?” He asked with a chuckle cause he could tell if he didn't ask Jim would just keep hogging the kid all to himself. He'd barely gotten to hold his son at all yet. The first day it had been the other doctors and he'd been out of it. The second day the crew had come by, and even the admirals had done a conference to see the newest 'Kirk' and Jim had to remind them it was 'Kirk-McCoy' to which they had the decency to nod too. Pike had hailed them privately, as the honorary grandpa he was excited as hell. He had looked soo proudly to Jim that Leonard saw his alpha cry a bit. Hell both alphas were crying but Leonard wasn't gonna spread that around. Now it was the third day, he was finally feeling human again and now was smiling looking to his alpha wanting to hold his kid but at the same time just chuckling to himself cause his alpha was being too adorable. He really hadn't known what to expect out of Jim becoming a father. But if this continued it was going to be soo much better than he dared to dream. 

You could tell the alpha captain had to make himself let go of the newborn. Leonard gently held his son to his chest and the baby boy cuddled into him immediately giving little whines and Leonard finally took the time to inspect his son fully. He'd done it before but he was drugged up then, and still in a hell of a lot of pain. This time he had a clear head, and this was soo much better than he remembered. His son was perfect, he counted every little finger and toe. Ran a gentle hand across his son's head feeling the fluffy slightly curly blonde hair and just smiled as he looked up to Jim again. “You're right Jim... He's amazing.” He said with slightly watery eyes. “Chip off the old block I see.” He said seeing he wasn't dreaming before and the kid really did have Jim's hair. “....Figures...” He said sounding proud while at the same time shaking his head. Jim leaned down and kissed his mate, showing him all the love and admiration he had for him in that kiss. Leonard kissed him back doing the same. 

“I love you soo much, Bones.” Jim said as they sat there on the bed close to each other looking at their son. 

“Love ya too, Jimmy.” Leonard said resting his head against his alpha's shoulder. 

~*~

Three months later and the Enterprise is coming along perfectly. She still needs a bit more time, but the crew is getting stir crazy on the station. They're all eager to get back under way, to get back to their 'normal'. Even Leonard wasn't to get back to just being CMO. Pike has hailed Jim everyday with the excuse that he's over seeing everything, when it was really just him wanting to see David. The Admiralty had chosen to give the Enterprise and it's Cap. a trial basis 'family ship' tittle. Those members of the crew's immediate families that wanted to be with their loved ones could do so, and many had indeed chosen that route saying that the danger was worth it to be with their significant others. There were going to be 6 kids ranging from 5 to 10 years old who would with David be the first kids to ever be 'partially' raised on a starship. The admirals had stated that if this worked they would think about implementing it across Starfleet. 

Leonard knew it had added additional stress to Jim to know so much was now on his shoulders. But he was handling it, and Leonard would be there to help him. So would the rest of the senior crew. The new Enterprise had also been made with new technologies the old one didn't have. She's be the safest, fastest, most powerful ship in the fleet. 

Leonard had spent the three months recuperating from the birth, tending to his newborn, and trying to get back in shape. He could now confidently say he only had about 7 lbs to go. He walked through the market trying to pick out what he'd make for his and Jim's 'surprise' dinner tonight. He'd talked Uhura and Spock into babysitting for the night. Not that he had to twist her arm too much mind you cause he'd barely gotten the idea out and she was saying 'YES'. He was pretty sure he could have asked anyone of the senior crew and they would have jumped at the chance but Uhura would have killed him if she didn't get to be the first to babysit David. 

The idea made him laugh to himself, David gurgled from his holder. The baby boy was now strapped to his chest looking at everything passing by. His eyes had indeed shifted colors and were now as unique as his omega father's. That along with Jim's blonde hair and his fair features and everyone had to just look at the baby boy. 

“Leonard!” 

The voice made him stop dead in his tracks and he almost dropped the eggs he'd had in his hand. He turned towards the voice cause it was one he hadn't heard in a hell of a long time and wished he would never hear ever again. His eyes landed on 'her' and he had to control the urge to scream for his alpha or security. He was an omega but hell if he was gonna be one of those damsels in distress. 

“Jocelyn... What the hell are you doing here?” Leonard asked with a none to kind tone. By now he had put down the eggs and had put a hand protectively over his son. The baby boy had gone quiet sensing the change in mood on his daddy. He was looking at the strange lady now with those bright eyes of his and no fear at all, just a little frown that was very reminiscent of his daddy.  
“I see you haven't changed at all.” Jocelyn said with a condescending tone. “I'm here on an expedition.” She said her eyes landing on David. “I'd heard about...” She said pointing to the baby. “It's all anyone can talk about back on Terra. The brave Cap. and his brave omega CMO having an adorable baby. Congratulations. I thought it would change you... Settle you... But I see it hasn't.”

Leonard was pretty sure he'd gone a little red just hearing her talk. “Why the hell would it settle me? Jim doesn't want me different Jocelyn. He never has. You're the one that wanted me to change. You know what's funny... You wanted the fame that came with a McCoy doctor but you never wanted me to work for that. You thought what? That it was just gonna fall in our laps?” 

“Oh Leo... All I wanted was a nice omega to come home too... Was that really soo hard? I bet 'JIM' gets you all nice huh.... He got you pregnant fast enough. How long did it take you to spread your legs for him after you left me?” Jocelyn said, her tone getting a bit nastier. Leonard just laughed at that, he shook his head thinking how ridiculous all this was. This whole conversation was beyond ridiculous. 

“One... You left me! You took everything, and you left me! You broke our bond! Not me! Second how fast I did anything isn't your dammed right to know anymore. It stopped being your right when you broke our bond. If I gave myself to anyone that very night well what the fuck do you care? What's the matter? Everything not as perfect as you thought it would be with that little omega you switched me for?” Leonard said giving her an angry look. “Or... Does it burn you to know I'm happy! Does it? Cause I am, real happy. Jim is my alpha, he loves me. He loves our son. I got a crew and a life I wouldn't change for anything; And it's all cause you left!” He said giving her a small smirk now. 

“Everything okay over here?” Uhura asked coming over not giving Jocelyn any time to answer or 'do' anything to Leonard, cause Spock had spotted the doctor's expression across the market and she'd decided she needed to investigate. Leonard was one of her best friends, and their talks over the years had inevitably ran across the 'exes'. She'd seen holos of 'Jocelyn' when she had 'looked into' the alpha woman. After all she'd heard the stories and got curious about who was stupid enough to let a man like Leonard go. 

“Yeah. Everything's fine. We're just leaving, Just gotta find some normal eggs. Not these... alien things.” Leonard said bypassing Jocelyn and going to Uhura. The whole time Uhura had her reflexes ready and if the woman tried anything she'd be very sorely regretting it. 

“I spotted some at the stall near Spock.” Uhura said giving Leonard a smile. Leonard nodded taking the hint and walked towards Spock who stood there with his hands behind him like normal, though the concern look wasn't normal. But of course you'd have to know him to spot the concern at all. Leonard himself wasn't gonna take any chances when he had David with him. He knew Jocelyn enough still to know she hadn't changed and she didn't look at things like an omega carrying a baby as a stopping point. Hell in this case it might be a trigger point since Leonard had once been hers, and now he had another alpha's scent and kid with him. 

Uhura stayed, She and Jocelyn exchanged looks. “I know who you are; And I know Leonard doesn't need rescuing specially not from you of all people... But, you come near him again you will have the entire crew of the Enterprise on you.” She said with what innocent people would consider a normal genuine smile. Jocelyn looked around and now spotted the faces frowning, whispering to each other, starfleet uniforms on all of them clearly adding 2 and 2 together as they looked towards the retreating doctor and the woman now talking with Uhura. Jocelyn could figure out quickly that Leonard hadn't been as 'alone' as he had appeared when she'd chosen to come and confront him. 

“I hope you have a nice trip where ever you're going but I suggest you stay away from the Enterprise crew! Who do you think Starfleet would protect? The genius CMO that has literally saved whole star systems, and countless lives with his cures and is now mated to it's most famous Cap. of all or you? But you know like I said... Have a nice trip.” She said giving the alpha woman a smile again and then turning with her hair whipping around her and heading back to Spock who now appeared to have a nice conversation going with Leonard and was now carrying David. The baby boy was happy once again gurgling and giggling while pulling on Spock's uniform shirt. 

Leonard looked over to Uhura giving the retreating Jocelyn a look too. The alpha was now leaving the market looking like the devil was taking her. “Do I wanna know?” Leonard asked with a smirk. 

“Not really.” Uhura said with an actual genuine smile this time. “Now what's the plan?” She asked turning to David and tickling his tummy making the baby gurgle and giggle. It was amazing what having a little thing like this around you did. Uhura had never thought of having kids. But she knew it was important to Spock with the current state of his people. Though she didn't know how appreciated any kids of hers with Spock would be to the vulcans she was thinking about talking about it with him. If Jim and Leo could do it, they could too.

“Well you can take his spoiled little ass with you. I'm gonna head back to mine and Jim's quarters and start dinner. You're gonna be okay right? You'll comm me if anything happens?” Leonard asked. This was going to be their first true night away from their son. Leonard knew it was gonna be hard for the both of them but damn it they both needed it. He needed sex damn it, he knew Jim needed sex. He was tired of quickies cause they were worried David would wake up, which happened ninety percent of the time anyways. 

“We'll be fine. Nothing will happen. Spock has read nearly everything there is on human babies.” Uhura said with a smirk. Spock of course raised an eyebrow. 

“It is wise to know what to expect when taking care of a human infant. They are after all delicate.” Spock said matter of factually. Uhura smirked and gave Leonard a look. The doctor just looked to the vulcan with a smirk of his own. 

“Well... I'm glad he's gonna be in good hands.” Leonard said handing Uhura the baby bag and the holder. “Everything you'll need is in there. He won't sleep without that dammed stuffed Enterprise thing Scotty gave him soo make sure you keep that near by. He'll wake up two times like clock work and scream like a drama queen for a bottle, you gotta change him at that point cause he'll be grumpy if he wakes up more than twice.” Leonard explained and Uhura giggled. They were both thinking the same thing, the kid was too much like his alpha daddy. 

“Leonard... We'll be fine...” Uhura said with more smirks, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Go. Have a good time.” She said giving him a wink. 

Leonard managed to not blush, at least not too much. “Yeah...” He said with a grin. “See you tomorrow.” He said and looked to his son again. “See you tomorrow okay.. Behave for your aunt and the hobgoblin. Love you.” He said kissing the boy's forehead. David looked up to his daddy and gurgled cause of course he didn't realize he wouldn't see his daddy all night. But Leonard made himself leave, he had his basket full of stuff. He did turn a few more times to wave. Uhura would visibly giggle and hold David's hand like he was waving to daddy. It made Leonard smile and shake his head. 

~*~

“Shouldn't we have been notified earlier?” Jim said looking to the base' security staff. They looked ashamed for a moment. “This woman is on the 'no contact' list for my mate... And there she is making contact.” Jim said none too happy. His Bones had that woman on his list for a reason, Fine so Leo himself didn't know he had that list but Jim wasn't gonna take any chances. “Make sure you keep an eye on her, please. I don't want any more surprises. I find it highly odd that she just happened to come here when we were still here.” He said and after a nod he left for his and Bones' guest quarters. He couldn't tell what Bones and that bitch had talked about, but from the way Uhura had come over it couldn't have been a nice 'how have you been'. Thankfully his crew had taken on a silent 'protection accord' among themselves when it came to their CMO and their 'little prince' as Jim had heard them call David now. Jim couldn't be more grateful cause he couldn't be with them 24/7 so it always made him feel better to know the crew looked after them too. Not that Leonard noticed, he just thought the crew was just as 'out and about' as he was and figured it's a small station. He'd seen Bones leave their son with Uhura and Spock so he was practically speeding to their quarters with an idea of what his mate had planned. 

“Bones! I'm home!” Jim said coming in, he took off his jacket and hung it by the door then made his way further into the living area looking around. 

“In the kitchen.” Leonard called out. Jim smiled as he came through and leaned against the wall to watch his mate. The man had given birth 3 months ago but he didn't look it, not anymore. But yet the knowledge that there had been a baby in there, and it had been just his made that little backwards alpha part of him very happy. Jim knew his mate had worked very hard to get back in shape, something about 'A doctor shouldn't be fat Jim. If you see a fat doctor run!' Honestly Jim had laughed way too hard at that, but it was just like him to think like that. Never mind that it technically wasn't being fat cause he'd had a kid for Pete's sake. But he was intelligent enough to not argue with his mate, he liked sleeping in his bed thank you very much.

“You gonna just stand there?” Leonard said looking over with a smirk. 

“I see our little guy isn't here.” Jim said with a big happy grin, and came over. He wrapped his arms around Leonard from behind and kissed his neck making his mate groan nearly immediately.

“I thought we needed a night just for ourselves. You've been working so hard on the ship and all.” Leonard said biting his lip, he couldn't control the way his ass rubbed against Jim's front. Jim started to nip at his neck, then moved on to licking at his mark. Leonard could feel himself already responding, he was leaking slick. 

“Mmmmmm, You've been busy too Bones. Thank you for this. I have such a thoughtful mate.” Jim said with a clearly horny tone to his voice. “Is my gorgeous mate already horny for me? Should I take you right here?” He said as his hands traveled down Leonard's sides until they came to his pants. Within a moment he had expertly undone the pants and pushed them and the underwear to the floor. He pushed a knee between Leonard's legs. Leonard got the message and opened his legs wide, while he braced himself against the counter. 

“That's a good boy.” Jim said with a groan as his fingers found his mate's hole fast. “Mmmmm. Leaking for me already, Bones.” Jim said with another groan, this one with an infinitely deeper tone to it. “I'm gonna enjoy this, Bones.” Jim said going on his knees with a quick thought cause if they had all night he was gonna have fun. He was gonna drive his mate wild until he was begging for it, until he was desperate. Then he was going to have him every way he could think off. 

“Jim..... The... foood...” Leonard said trying desperately to think. The oven had the lasagna but he knew it would turn off on it's own and then just keep the thing warm so he wasn't worried about that. But his thoughts for the night had been to start it with a nice dinner, he should have known Jim would want to get right down to it. He was holding the edges of the counter, his knuckles going a bit white as he did so. 

“Jim...!” He said trying not to scream it but that first tongue swipe surprised him, made the slick flow even faster now. He opened his legs wider and bent over the counter, the cool stone felt like ice compared to how hot his body felt just from Jim's touches. God that tongue, those fingers. It was gonna drive him insane, and he knew that's exactly what Jim had planned.

“I got all the deliciousness I need right here Bones.” Jim said with a grin and got right back to his slow, torturous licks across Leonard's hole. Once in a while he'd dig his tongue inside, in those moments he could feel Bones' shiver with pleasure, he could hear him whimper. He'd never had anyone as clean as Bones' before. He supposed it came with being a doctor, but it didn't matter what time of day he did this, Bones was always clean. Jim could tell he'd taken a shower too. Probably the moment he got home. He moved his hands and kneaded at Leonard's ass earning another groan. As he pulled the cheeks apart he was able to get even deeper with his tongue. 

“JIM!!!” Leonard screamed out, Jim groaned but smirked. He hated to let go of this gorgeous ass, but one hand did move to his mate's dick to start pumping. He used his mate's own slick to make it easier and within moments he could feel his mate having his first orgasm of the night. 

“Jimmmmm!” Leonard screamed again, now fully just flopped over the kitchen island counter top. He was breathing harshly, his body trying to get down from the high. His legs still wide open, Jim still in the middle of them. He couldn't see what his mate was doing but a few moments later he heard the sound of pants hitting the floor and he prepared himself. 

“Haven't even touched myself yet Bones and I'm rock hard. Things you do to me.” Jim said with that groan in his voice still. 

Leonard felt those hands kneading his ass cheeks again before he whimpered out loud at the feel of the wide head of his mate's dick entering him slowly. He bit his bottom lip and tried to turn to look at Jim. The look of ecstasy in those big blue eyes was a thing of beauty. Always was, and he doubted he'd ever get tired of it. “Jim...” Leonard groaned out. His tone telling his mate all he needed to know. Jim locked eyes with him and thrust in hard and fast, bottoming out with a grunt. Leonard felt the rush of slick, the gasp of pleasure that came out of him wasn't something he could control. Jim's smirk told him he didn't have too.

The pace Jim set was hard, fast, almost brutal but he knew Leonard loved it. Later they'd have time and patience for slow, easy sex but right now it was this. It was nearly animalistic, and Leonard was soo good at taking it, and giving just as good as he got. Jim felt him moving backwards into him when he was thrusting in. He could feel him working those muscles that made him tighter than he had any right to be. 

“Bones!!” Jim said with a groan and just thrust into his mate at that same pace. He wouldn't last long, he knew Bones wouldn't either. The slap of flesh against flesh resounded against the walls of the apartment, it made them both groan even more. “Bones! God! You take me soo perfect.” Jim groaned out and was able to pull out just enough to not knot. Leonard whimpered and whined, his body twitched. His inner walls wanted that knot. Jim grinned a bit and got a hold of Leo's shoulders pulling him up to standing until his mate was flush his body and he was kissing his back and neck while he still stayed inside him. 

Leonard whimpered and moaned loudly once again holding the edges of the counter for dear life as he had his second orgasm of the night. His legs feeling a bit like jelly already. But he didn't like not feeling that knot in him. He'd gotten a tease of it, so even now his body twitched for it as he felt it flush against his hole with most of Jim's dick still inside him. 

“Next time, Bones. I promise...” Jim said against his ear before taking the time to nip and lick at his mark on Leonard's neck earning more groans and whimpers from his mate. “So pretty...” Jim said with a tone of aww in his voice as he couldn't help himself. He touched and roamed that ass again, that back, those wide shoulders and when Leonard leaned back into him laying his head on his shoulder he took the opportunity and bit into him, remarking him all over again. He saw his mate's dick twitch valiantly from his view point and held him now by his hips. The bite was quick and soon he was licking at it. “All mine, Bones.” Jim said as his tone got possessive. 

It took a good ten minutes but Jim finally managed to stop touching, kissing, and nipping his mate long enough for them to get into bed. Once he had Bones in bed laying out there all spread for him though it was like a gift from heaven. “Oh, the things I could do to you.” Jim said running his hands over the whole of Leonard's body. “What do you want Bones? Hmmm? What does my lovely mate want?” Jim asked leaning down starting to nip and kiss up and down Leo's chest. 

“Just you Jim. Only you!” Leonard said watching his blond haired alpha and groaning when the man reached his chest and bit down, not hard enough to draw blood just hard enough to make it nearly painful but sooo good Leonard arched his back at the feel of it. He felt Jim's hand on his cock, teasing around the head. 

He felt it before he had even seen it, Jim must have gotten it while he was too busy looking at the ceiling trying not to come that fast again. His eyes went wide at the feel of it, the cool metal made him immediately he look at what his mate was doing to his cock. He groaned, biting his bottom lip, his hips wanted to move but Jim was keeping him in place. He tried to think of anything and everything to not go hard fast. 

“JIM.” Leonard said moaning out loudly. The slick very thin metal teased the opening of his urethra and he locked eyes with Jim. His alpha was rock hard again. Jim held his mate's cock very still now. Just holding it as he positioned the 'sound' and gravity took over. Leonard's moans grew even louder as he felt it enter his dick. He wanted soo bad to thrust with his hips but Jim was still holding him. He felt the ring of the sound go around the underside of the head of his dick when the sound was fully in him and he could only groan again. “JIM!”

“That's it Bones.” Jim said with a grin. “So good for me!” The alpha added watching his omega writhe on the bed. “God look at you!” He said moving now, he opened his mate's legs wide bringing his ass up a little before thrusting in hard and fast. “This ass is delicious Bones. You get soo tight when your dick is being fucked from the inside Bones.” Jim said thrusting all the time, just groaning when ever those muscles tightened soo much he could hardly move. 

“Who knew, right Bones. I mean...” Jim said biting back a whimper. “I saw you all grumpy, and uptight that whole time I knew you... I should have known... It's always the quiet ones. The reserved ones that surprise you the most.” He said watching how hard his mate's dick was now. He knew the sound would make it nearly impossible for him to cum now. The ring tightened around the underside of the head, and the fact was they had never stretched Leo's urethra too much. The sound was the smallest you could go, Jim didn't like the idea of messing around too much with his mate's gorgeous dick after all. Leo appreciated that, it was enough his alpha did this for him. Not that they could do it too much with their schedules. 

Jim pushed his dick in as far as it would go and moaned loudly when he felt his knot pop. He went still and looked at Leonard again. He was shaking now, shivering like he'd just break apart. The sounds he was making told him he felt his knot too, he was feeling it really good.

“Does my gorgeous mate wanna cum now?” Jim asked his voice thick he felt sooo good right now. He did little motions with hips that made his knot thrust ever so slightly in and out. Then gloriously watched as Leonard would shiver and whimper all over again. 

“J....ii....mmmmm.... Please.....” Leonard groaned but finally managed to focus enough to look at his mate. His hands came up and over to his dick but Jim moved fast, leaning over and grabbing those hands and holding them still at his sides. He whimpered louder, his hips thrusting on their own now as much as they could with Jim holding him down and that knot still in his ass.  
“Jim..... please...!” Leonard said with a whimper and another groan. He was shaking all over again, his cock felt like it would explode if he didn't cum soon. 

“Please what sweetheart?” Jim asked leaning in again, licking and nipping at Leonard's neck and chest. 

“Please.... Let me cum....” Leonard said practically begging. He knew Jim wouldn't really stop him if he really really wanted too cum he could. By now Jim could tell when his omega wanted to play the game.

“You sure!? You cum more when I draw this out...” Jim said leaning up now, watching his gorgeous mate more, those amazing eyes of his just shifted and changed colors soo fast when he got like this that it was amazing to watch. That dick was soo big and hard now, Jim knew if it was him it would be uncomfortable, he couldn't do it. But his little mate he'd found out was a kinky little shit when you got him to finally open up and trust you not to scream at him, or take it wrong. Probably what that other bitch had done to shut him down in the first place. But oohhh what those wonderful pregnancy hormones can do. Jim had seen nearly every kink his Bones had, during some parts of it he'd wondered if he'd survive truthfully. He adored his mate even more now, hadn't thought that was possible before but fuck yeah it was. It was a glorious thing when you found out your mate really could keep up with every little second of your sex drive and then some. 

His knot went down faster now after the procedure he'd had for birth control. They'd told him some alpha's disliked it, but he couldn't figure out why. Did some of them really like being stuck there with nothing else to do for 30 minutes waiting? He watched his mate and grinned, he'd much rather get back to the fun. He hadn't responded back, Jim knew that meant he could keep going. Honestly this wasn't even dom/sub thing, Jim hated those terms. Hated most labels when it came to sex. This was only about what his mate wanted, making him feel amazing, while you got to have amazing fun too. 

“Think you can hold that gorgeous cock hard like that for me Bones?” Jim asked coming out of his mate's ass with a plop. He used some of his mate's own slick and opened himself up as much as he could before he looked to Leonard who was watching his every move. He must have figured it out cause he closed his legs and just watched his alpha barely making a sound. 

“I'm gonna remove it... really slowly, okay. If you can't hold it that's fine Bones. I'm not gonna be mad, kay... We'll just wait if you do. I know you can get hard again in a while. We can eat if you cum, kay.” Jim said giving his mate a smile as he moved. He had to know by now how to do this, he'd worked really hard at this. At getting Leonard over the crap the 'bitch' had done. He knew about being gentle, being slow, reassuring, while at the same time showing him how much he turned him on. How hard he got him. How gorgeous he was. 

He moved slowly, just as he said. The ring got undone first as he watched Leonard's every reaction. From the little muscle twitches, to the way he was biting his lip it was all gorgeous to Jim. 

“That's it. Soo gorgeous for me Bones!” Jim said with a little groan of his own cause he truthfully could barely control himself. But this part was important, and he couldn't mess up. Slowly he pulled the sound as he held his mate's cock perfectly still holding his hips down with his knees so he couldn't hurt himself. 

“Soo good Bones! Just like that sweetheart!” Jim said until finally the sound was out. He threw it to the other side of the bed and positioned himself. With one motion he had Leonard's cock inside him; And it felt sooo good they were both groaning, and he allowed himself a whimper. He wondered for a second what his crew would say if they knew he adored to have his omega's cock up his ass. But as Leonard started to move his hips up into him, making him whimper again he found he didn't care, all thought went out the window. 

“Oh.... Bones!” Jim said cause now it was his turn to moan out like a bitch in heat. He braced himself on either side of Bones holding onto the sheets for dear life as he felt that dick jack-hammer into his ass. The burn was still there cause he'd barely prepped himself but it felt soo good he didn't care about that either. He didn't know how Bones wasn't cumming already but god bless him. 

“Bones!” Jim called out again cause he was still too gone from the last orgasm, that this one was hitting him fast. It always hit him fast when it was this they were doing. “BONES!” He called out and sat upright, his back arched as he orgasmed fast, and soo hard his vision went white for a full minute. He whimpered again when he felt it. They must have confused Leonard' body again cause he felt a bit of heat inside him like his omega had cum with actual sperm. He had felt it before and honestly he found it cute. 

“Mmmmmm.....” Jim said trying to find actual words to speak, trying to get his brain to function. “Did someone just make sperm again? Trying to breed me Bones?” He asked as he laid out on top of Leonard giving him a grin resting his chin on his arm. 

“Shut... up...” Leonard said grumpy with a laugh, but managing to finally talk himself. But still clearly trying to catch his breath, his chest still heaving even with Jim on top of him. 

“Am I gonna have to fuck that pretty ass of yours again so your body remembers you got an alpha male?” Jim asked laughing a bit, and grinning. 

“It wouldn't be soo dammed confused if you actually stuck to my ass ya know.” Leonard said grumpy, but his expression was all love, and satisfaction, and a very deep seated pleased that you could tell went down to his very core. 

“Hmmmm, I don't think your cock complains very much, Bones.” Jim said finally moving to lay on his mate's side sighing a bit cause that glorious dick was out of his ass again. 

“Well it ain't no dammed fool is it?” Leonard said and smirked when Jim moved up and kissed him passionately. “Thank you for the sound. It was amazing Jim.” He said wrapping his arms around Jim's side to hold him tight. 

“Totally didn't expect it did ya? I swear I've been hiding it by the bed just waiting for the right night to do it.” Jim said with a happy laugh. Leonard had to laugh too, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, you got me alright. Got me soo good, Jimmy.” Leonard said kissing his mate again, the passion flowing between them so easily if they hadn't just had some pretty amazing orgasms they'd be hard again. 

“We'll do it again when we can, Bones. Love how hard you get. Loved that you held it so long tonight. You're soo good to me Bones.” Jim said kissing down his omega's neck. 

“Mmmmmmm.... Jimmy... God.... I'm not 20 here Jim... My dick is trying, but I can't this soon again.” Leonard said with a groan and a whimper cause it actually hurt a bit. Luckily Jim took the message and stopped with a laugh. 

“I guess all those glorious orgasms I just gave you are a bit much for anyone... Wanna eat? Or shower?” Jim asked sitting up with that smirk on his face. “I can bring the food? We can eat in bed.” 

“You can walk?” Leonard asked with that 'I won't believe it till I see it' expression. 

“Well unlike you I only had a cock up my ass once.” Jim said with a grin, before standing up from the bed. He wasn't gonna pretend it didn't smart, cause it did. He wasn't made to take it, like Bones was. But he could see his mate wouldn't be able to get up for a bit. So best get the food for them. “What did ya make?” He asked walking over to the kitchen. 

“It's in the oven.” Leonard called out from the bed. 10 minutes later Jim was coming with a full tray and a grin still on his face. 

“This smells amazing Bones. I didn't know you could make lasagna.” Jim said sitting the tray on the bed.

“I read a recipe, I hope it's good. Bread is hand made too, but that's mama's recipe so it better had come out good or she'll tan my hide.” Leonard said with a smile sitting up just enough to get food and drink first. The wine he'd picked out was thankfully good, and it felt soo amazing to be able to drink again now that David was just on formula.

“Well it's freaking amazing Bones. I'm gonna miss your cooking when we're back on board.” Jim said with a grin as he dug into the food with just as much passion as he always did. Leonard felt alright with this little cheat to Jim's diet. The man deserved a treat once in a while he figured.

“Thank you.” Leonard said giving his mate a smile back. They passed the rest of the night, eating, drinking, having more sex before taking a very long shower. They didn't talk about Jocelyn, Jim knew Bones would talk about it when he was ready. They talked themselves out of hailing Uhura and Spock nearly a dozen times and basically had more sex to forget how much they missed their son for a bit longer. All in all the night was just as amazing as Leonard planned; And he knew they had to do it again before they set sail. They fell asleep warm, sated, and in each other's arms. Everything was right with the universe! At least for tonight... And if a certain ex was being put into a transport headed back to Terra at this very same time by orders of a certain Starfleet Admiral it was just as well.


End file.
